<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swallowing White Crusaders by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888415">Swallowing White Crusaders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Vore, F/F, Near-Disposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tomboy and a matured gal end up cock-food for one overly horny robot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swallowing White Crusaders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/gifts">FluffySheepHair</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The White Crusaders. A group of individuals looking to protect the world, the people living within, and eradicate the anomalies that stand in the way of their objectives. One of the sects within the crusaders was Hydra Bravo, a unit of six operatives with their respective expertises. Two males, four females. Using their abilities in tandem, they’ve been able to deal with anything that might get thrown at them and then some…</p><p>But they weren’t the only ones that had a stake in the world’s peace. The group had previously encountered a robotic woman by the name of Jazz, who quickly started getting cozy with all of the members thanks to her kind and caring nature. Of course, there was another thing that made it easy for her to bond with the females in the unit, but that didn’t stop her from getting along with one of the boys either.</p><p>There was just one caveat to this relationship that had been building between the unit and the robotic blonde. Namely the fact that whenever she got into one of those moods that made her extra ‘assets’ grow noticeable, she had a tendency to act first and ask questions later.</p><p>Something that none of them really paid attention to until it was too late. As was the case on this otherwise normal day, where two of the Crusaders had been asked to have Dinner with Jazz in the evening, just the three of them. With the promise of something else after having a bite…</p><p>“Y’know, isn’t it weird that she asked us if she could have us for dinner?” Arlinda, a redheaded tomboy whose abilities allowed her to excel in close combat, spoke up as she was adjusting a couple of plates on the table meant for her, the unit’s guest, and the cook. All while narrowing her eyes a little. She would’ve preferred to train a bit with the robotic gal, but this would have to do.</p><p>Speaking of the cook, she was busy stirring a bit of soup up for the three of them. Her name was Lonnie, and her body was a lot wider than her fellow operative’s. Not that it impeded her in any way, if anything it made her stand out much more. Especially thanks to her short black hair and the way that her clothes always tended to stick close to her, emphasizing her matured form. </p><p>“Lonnie, are you listening? Come on, I can’t just talk to myself. Ravina’s gonna think I’m going crazy if I do that.” Arlinda nearly shouted at her chubbier friend, crossing her arms a little as she adjusted her hoodie a bit. “She’s gonna be here any minute too, isn’t the food done?”</p><p>The older of the two girls chuckled a little as she turned the stove off, turning towards the redhead with a wide smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve kept track of time. It should stay warm until she gets here. Why don’t you just sit down and wait? Jazz’ll get here when she can, and worrying about her will just make it seem like it takes longer than it really does.” The matured operative chimed, stepping towards the dinner table as she was about to take a nice seat…</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you say that, but it’s not like she’s going to magically show up if I calm down!” The redheaded girl whined, taking a seat at the dinner table as she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand…</p><p>As if fate itself wanted to play a dirty trick on the tomboy, the door to Hydra Bravo’s home opened up to reveal a familiar looking figure. A womanly figure, one with tits and hips to spare considering how wide both of those assets pushed out. Not only that, but while her purple jacket and black undersuit did plenty to keep her body looking somewhat presentable, her shorts were doing a terrible job at pushing in her bulge as it nearly looked as big as one of those breasts of hers…</p><p>The blonde robot dressed in that casual looking outfit, Jazz herself, took strangely deliberate steps inside. All while her eyes seemed to have a static flicker to them, and the way that she nearly slumped over as she breathed heavily while creeping closer was at least a little concerning.</p><p>“You really took your sweet time, huh, Jazz?” Arlinda said as she got up from her seat, grinning a little as she walked over and grabbed the robotic woman by the shoulder. “So, I know you wanted to eat dinner with us and all, but why’d you write ‘have us for dinner’? Is this some new joke or something? Because it ain’t that fun-”</p><p>The redheaded tomboy’s pratling was cut off as she saw that bulge within the robotic woman’s shorts start to bulge out the more she spoke, only for the bodysuited blonde to grab ahold of the garment and yank it down, allowing her cock to burst forth in all of its glory.</p><p>What a thing it was. Almost as long as the redhead was tall, and just as thick too. The tip trembled and throbbed, small droplets of bubbly precum running down the length of the shaft…</p><p>Arlinda barely got a chance to put two and two together before Jazz grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up to the tip of the cock, the urethra being just big enough for her to slide straight down the shaft without much trouble. And yet, the walls still squeezed down on her, just like her pussy did when the robot gave her a taste of it the normal way.</p><p>If Lonnie, who was honestly just kinda in awe of what she was looking at, had bothered listening closely as her friend went down that shaft… She could hear the faint sounds of utter annoyance. </p><p>“Come on! At least butter me up before you do something like this, Jazz!”</p><p>The black-haired girl couldn’t really make out what the redhead complained about, but the way that the robot’s already soccer ball-sized nuts started sagging down thanks to how heavy and how big the girl was… It made her feel something. To the point where she couldn’t stop her hand from idly wandering down into her pants, her fingers grazing against her labia while her cheeks flushed red.</p><p>Jazz’s attention, after her balls started swaying from the struggling girl trapped within, turned towards the mature-bodied girl. She seemingly wasn’t satisfied just by having one girl stuck inside her testicular prison. No, she needed another. Somebody heavier, somebody that could really make her cum start churning…</p><p>Lonnie wasn’t about to resist the allure of that cock. In fact, she outright couldn’t. Her hand was firmly schlicking in and out of her slit, her fingers spreading those lips apart while the other ones thrust in and out and made a total mess of it, droplets already staining away at her panties. And her open masturbation only increased as the cock-wielding robot came closer…</p><p>She didn’t struggle. If anything, once she started sliding down the tight shaft that grew even tighter around her thanks to her plumper form, she started growing more aroused. To the point where when she splashed into the cum pool already filling some of the testicles at the end of the shaft, her face was coated in a light red shade from everything rushing through her.</p><p>“Great, you’re in here too. How’re we going to get out when she’s like this? You got any bright ideas for that, Lonnie?” Arlinda complained, her clothes having dissolved into the sticky white substance after mere minutes of being stuck in there. Her supple and toned form was on full display to her fellow operative.</p><p>Lonnie didn’t bother saying much, preferring to just grab ahold of the tomboy and pull her into a tight, sweaty hug. Her warm body was already super warm thanks to her arousal, and the musk of the cum tanks just made her even warmer. Which rubbed off on her partner, whose cheeks started flushing just as red as hers…</p><p>“Damnit, Lonnie! When you get like this, I can’t help myself…” The quickly aroused tomboy’s words were turning into nothing more than whispers as she leaned into the thicker girl’s body, kissing away at her bosom and letting those lips wrap around one of her exposed nipples, the cum around them quickly melting the older girl’s clothes to allow access.</p><p>While their clothes were melting, it was damn near hot enough for it to feel like they were too, even though they weren’t. Maybe it was because of the musky smell of the cum around them, or maybe it was just because of the warmth of the sticky substance being just as cozy as a natural hot spring, either way their minds were having trouble keeping focus. Leaving the two to become too focused on seeking greater pleasures, like the ones they got from having fun with one another.</p><p>Even as their eyes started to blur from all the heat, they still tried to play with one another. Whether it was Arlinda trying to bite into both of Lonnie’s nipples at the same time, or the older gal fingering the tomboy with both hands to make sure she filled her pussy with everything that she could handle…</p><p>Jazz’s own horny trance was broken, her eyes jolting back to normal as she felt her balls growing exponentially heavy. “FFffuck, okay, what was I doing just a minute ago…” The blonde robot muttered to herself as she gathered her bearings…</p><p>And immediately her eyes fell upon her balls. Those heavy, seed-filled tanks that could only really be compared to a wrecking ball both in terms of weight and in terms of size. She was lucky that most of her body was reinforced, otherwise she’d probably be over encumbered to the point of being unable to move thanks to those two things.</p><p>“Not againnnnn…” The blonde robot started feeling the aroused parts of her intelligence popping back into effect, her cock throbbing against her body as it craved release. Slurping down two of her friends and submerging them in seed hadn’t exactly given her any sort of relief, more just made her even more backed up. And there was only one solution she could think of… Or at least, one person who she thought could help.</p><p>One quick trip to a specific room in the Hydra Bravo base later, and Jazz had found who she needed. The bespectacled sister of Arlinda, the lithe-bodied Ravina. And just in time too, as her cock was starting to throb with a hunger just like before.</p><p>“You did it again, huh?” Ravina sighed as she pushed her glasses up a little again, before rubbing the back of her head. “Alright, but just this once. You better not do this without us being prepared next time.”</p><p>The petite girl admonished her purple-clad futa-friend as she slid her hands along the shaft, barely able to cover most of the surface area thanks to how big it was. But she did what she could, taking her time as she rubbed all of the cock’s most tender spots to coax out cum from those heavy tanks. Little by little, inch by inch.</p><p>Jazz’ cries went from subdued to louder as the minutes passed on by. It was a long process, because she needed to build towards a real powerful climax. Otherwise they wouldn’t get shot out. If she didn’t get them both shot out in one go, who knows how long it’d take to get them out properly from there?</p><p>After Ravina put enough work into her massage-like handjob, her efforts bore fruit. Two large bulges started travelling up the shaft, right up to the tip of the cock as the blonde’s head whipped back and an orgasmic cry echoed throughout the room…</p><p>Only for Lonnie and Arlinda to be shot straight out, splashing onto the ground as both of them were slathered in cum. And while their minds were still a little disoriented from spending time as cum, there was one thing they could agree on as they muttered in unison.</p><p>“We gotta make sure Jazz can’t do that again…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>